Among The Stars
by Hotaru5
Summary: Continuing where the season 5 finale has left off....as I'm trying to put Leo and Piper back together again...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: why do we have to do this? Like I'd be smart enough to create these wonderful(or the not so wonderful ones, ie. the demons)characters. So, these characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them, blah blah...  
  
OK, this is my very first Charmed fanfic, so bear with me, and please give me feedbacks! Thanks!  
  
I can't believe they're trying to separate Leo and Piper, so, I'm gonna take matters into my own hands and fix it...  
  
By the way, why does everybody think Leo's been killed or trapped in some underworld prison or something? Anyway, he's not dead, he's not in some weird underworld prison, I refuse to believe that...  
  
Prologue  
  
"So, you miss them, don't you?"  
  
Leo nodded without turning his head from the small, serene pond, as the water surface at the moment is reflecting the Halliwell manor to address the Elder who's talking to him right now.  
  
"They're my family." Leo said simply. There was a longing in his eyes as he stared at the house in which he's been living for three years , and as he thought of his beautiful wife and his lovely, albeit magically super-powerful son, who seems to be coming into his powers way too early and way too strongly...  
  
"Yeah, but you've been tuning in on them pretty much 24/7." The Elder shook his head. "OK, Leo, I know you're the leader now, but I think I should remind you that we still have other innocents and witches and future whitelighters to worry about."  
  
Leo sighed and closed his eyes. The reflection on the pond wavers and disappeared, leaving the clear water surface a serene blue again. "I know, let's go." 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: why do we have to do this? Like I'd be smart enough to create these wonderful(or the not so wonderful ones, ie. the demons)characters. So, these characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them, blah blah...  
  
Wow! I actually have reviews! (dancing with joy)(ok, calm down) First of all, thanx to all of you guys for giving me all these positive feedback...I'm really thrilled to know somebody actually read my fanfic. I mean, I know I'm not a very good writer, but I have a tendency to want to change things in shows that I watch that ticks me off. (ie. the Piper/Leo separation thing. So hopefully I won't disappoint you guys.) Hmmm....that means I really gotta write something....OK, so on with the fic...hope you guys will like Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Halliwell manor)  
  
Paige and Pheobe watched Piper gently rocking Wyatt in her arms, her eyes was filled with love for her son.   
  
"Okay, should I be worried or not? I mean, this is so NOT Piper! I mean, I would've been feeling more ok if she's blowing up the house right now...ok, maybe not entirely ok with the idea, but...how could she be so calm?" Pheobe crossed her arms and stared at the very wrong picture of Piper and Wyatt at the moment.   
  
"No kidding!" Paige agreed. "I mean, she just readily accepted the fact that Leo's gonna be "up there" from now on? This is just not right! Did some demon brainwashed her or something? Should I be checking the Book of Shadows?"  
  
"Don't worry, she's alright." Chris orbed in behind them.  
  
"Chris!" Pheobe turned to look at their new Whitelighter, and she didn't seem to be the least bit thrilled to see him. "What are you doing here? And what do you mean Piper is alright?"  
  
"I'm your new Whitelighter now, just in case you've forgotten, so I can orb in here anytime I want." Chris shrugged. "And to answer your second question, Piper is gonna be ok because when she was up there confronting Leo about his being the new Elder leader thing, Leo took away her pain. So she's at peace with herself now."  
  
"Leo took away her pain?" Paige widened her eyes. "How can you take away someone's pain just like that?"  
  
"The little rewards of being an Elder, I guess." Chris shrugged again.  
  
"I don't believe that shit!" Pheobe scoffed. "Piper's pain comes from her love for Leo, and you can't take away her love for her husband. I mean, they've been through so much! You've no idea what kind of obstacles they've overcome in the past five years! They simply can't do that to them!"  
  
"If you don't wanna believe me, suit yourself." Chris shrugged for the third time and walked over to the sofa. He sat down heavily and grabbed the remote. The TV blinked on as he pressed the power button.  
  
"Hey! What're you doing?" Pheobe protested. "How can you come in here and act like this is your own house or something? I mean, you maybe our new Whitelighter, but you don't live here! And that's our TV you're watching!"  
  
"Leo used to watch your TV even before he became your brother-in-law, so why can't I have the same privileges?"   
  
"You wanna know why? Well, for you information, you are NOT Leo! That's why!"  
  
"OK, Pheobe, I know we don't summon Darklighters as a general rule in this house, but can we make an exception this time?" Paige asked Pheobe. "I mean, I would really wanna borrow a Darklighter's crossbow and shoot him with it."  
  
Before Pheobe could answer, Chris suddenly looked up, "Well, if you wanna kill me, ladies, you'll have to do it the next time I'm around, because the Elders are summoning me." And with that, he orbed out. 


End file.
